


You Light Me Up From The Inside

by starryeyedkids



Series: We're Starshine [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, Love Confessions, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Rimming, Sappiness, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedkids/pseuds/starryeyedkids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“I’m going to punish you tonight ;)”<i></i></i><br/>Harry stared at the message until the screen went black, unlocked the phone and stared at the message again. He flushed and hastily locked his mobile when someone walked past him.<br/>Louis seemed to have big plans for him today.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	You Light Me Up From The Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Here have a pwp with sappiness thrown into the mix.  
> Thanks K for helping me. You're awesome.

_“I’m going to punish you tonight ;)” _  
__

Harry stared at the message until the screen went black, unlocked the phone and stared at the message again. He flushed and hastily locked his mobile when someone walked past him. He had no idea how to reply to this so he just locked his phone and tried to concentrate on his paper. 

__It proved to be difficult, because all Harry could think about was Louis and whatever punishment he had planned for him. Louis had punished him before, but he had a feeling Louis is going to go big tonight._ _

__Harry took out his phone and opened the messaging app and typed out, _“Meet you at 6. I’ll get pizza,” _sent the message and put it on top of a stack books near him.__  


Louis replied a moment later, a short, _“Yay!!!!,” _and a string of his patented sex emojis, consisting of peaches and bananas and tongues that he didn’t bother decoding. He smiled to himself and started working on his paper seriously.  
\------------------__

______Harry knocked on Louis’ door and after a few seconds of muffled cursing and shuffling, Louis opened the door with a beaming smile and tousled hair._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Harreh! Have you come bearing gifts?” Louis asked, as he opened the door and let Harry in. He kissed Harry’s cheek as he shuffled past him and then shut the door. He followed Harry to the kitchen and as soon as he put down the pizza on the kitchen counter, Louis kissed him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry sighed into the kiss. Kissing Louis made him feel a lot of things and right now he felt comfortable and at ease, any lingering worries about the punishment melting away from his mind._ _ _ _ _ _

______When Louis broke the kiss, Harry nuzzled his neck and took in his smell. Louis smelt sweet and comfortable and a bit like home but Harry wasn’t ready to admit that aloud yet. Instead he kissed Louis’ neck and nipped lightly before pulling back and looking at him. Louis had his eyes closed and he was smiling and he looked so so pretty that Harry’s heart stuttered._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Lou, can we talk before we, um, play?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Of course, love. Let’s go to my room.” Louis said, and took his hand and led him to his room._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry sat on Louis’ bed and breathed in. The room smelled like the scented candles he had brought here a few days ago. Louis had obviously used them since then as the smell was quite strong._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s about the punishment stuff right?” Louis asked, straight to the point._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes,” Harry nodded, fingers twisting nervously. The earlier punishments had been light, just edging and a few smacks. They both wanted to try something new this time._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well. You haven’t come since Monday right? I’ll put a cock ring on you and spank you. A hard spanking, mind. Bright red bum and feeling it for days after kind of spanking,” Louis said with a lecherous smirk._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry’s face was on fire. He groaned and hid his face in his hands. Louis sat down on the bed and turned Harry around so that he was facing him and pulled his hands away from his face._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Aww, look at you getting all blushy,” Louis said, and kissed his dimple. “Don’t be scared, darling. We’ll only do stuff you said you were ok with,” he added.  
“Yeah. I trust you. I’m just a bit nervous.” _ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry wasn’t experienced with BDSM. Louis was a bit more experienced but he had just dabbled with a few guys in uni. When they started having sex, Louis had told him about wanting to try out Dom/sub stuff. Harry had agreed and they experimented with orgasm control, edging and restraints. They researched and communicated and it was exhilarating and amazing._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Same here,” Louis said and pecked him on the lips. “But we talked and we know our limits and I’ll always respect your safe word. We can stop if either one of us gets uncomfortable.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry nodded and cupped Louis’ face and kissed him. He licked in to his mouth and Louis moaned softly. Harry pulled back and pecked Louis’ lips once, twice, thrice.  
“You’re amazing,” Harry said, looking into Louis’ eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______Louis squirmed and blushed and Harry couldn’t help but press his lips to his cheek, just to feel the heat of his blush._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Right, Harold, enough of this. Let’s start alright?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry could feel excitement start to thrum in his vein and he nodded._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Strip,” Louis said, slipping into what Harry thought of as his dom voice. It was lower and raspier with a hard edge to it._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Make it quick, Harry,” Louis snapped and Harry hurried to get undressed._ _ _ _ _ _

______He undressed quickly, Louis gaze burning into him. He stumbled a bit in his excitement to get his jeans off and Louis tutted, causing Harry’s face to burn. He looked down and concentrated on getting his jeans and underpants off._ _ _ _ _ _

______He looked at Louis and then looked away from Louis’s cool, assessing gaze. He wanted to cover himself up but he was supposed to keep his hands behind his back. He kept his gaze on the floor, shuffling his feet, letting his hair cover his face._ _ _ _ _ _

______“So fucking beautiful,” Louis said with quite awe in his voice._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry flushed with pleasure. He liked being beautiful for Louis._ _ _ _ _ _

______Louis walked up to him and ran his hands down Harry’s chest, pinching his nipples. Harry gasped and then groaned when Louis tightened his grip painfully. Louis let go of his nipples and flicked them a few times before returning to his exploration of Harry’s chest. He squeezed Harry’s love handles and scratched his fingers through Harry’s treasure trail and pubic hair. He didn’t touch Harry’s cock, instead he fondled his balls._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Play with your nipples,” Louis said, his grip on Harry’s balls tightening._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry started pinching and flicking his nipples, groaning at the sensation. Louis sucked a bruise on his neck and kissed his jaw and sucked on his earlobe. Harry already felt a bit unsteady and Louis was just getting started. Louis could tease for hours and hours as Harry knew from personal experience._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry moaned and put his hand on Louis’ shoulder when Louis started stroking his cock lazily, thumbing at the head and digging his finger into the slit._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Lou, Lou... please,” Harry stammered trying hard to not come. It had been five days since he had come and he wouldn’t last long if Louis kept this up._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Please what? Let you come?” Louis said, toying with the head. “I told you not to come the last time but you disobeyed me, darling. Do you think I’m going to let you come so soon?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry shook his head and tried to ignore the pleasure and focus on not coming. They had played last Sunday and Louis had told him not to come without permission but Louis’ face as he came and his hole squeezing his cock had overwhelmed him and he had come. He had been horrified; he had never disobeyed Louis so blatantly during play before. But Louis had comforted him and after he had calmed him down, he had suggested punishment; no coming till Friday and a spanking. Harry had agreed._ _ _ _ _ _

______Louis took something out of his pocket. It was the cock ring, in a pretty red colour. Louis snapped it on the base of cock. He flicked at the head of Harry’s cock and then stepped back looking at him up and down, eyes dark and hungry._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Get on the bed. Hands and knees.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Louis started taking of clothes and Harry wanted to see Louis strip but he sighed and got up on bed. He put a pillow under his hips and another under his face so that he could bite it, when things got overwhelming. He buried his face on the pillow. It smelled like Louis’ shampoo._ _ _ _ _ _

______The bed creaked as Louis got on the bed. Harry tensed with anticipation but Louis just massaged his cheeks._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Such a cute little arse. Gonna make it all warm and red.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry groaned and canted his hips up._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m going to give you ten with my hands and ten with the brush, alright?” Louis’ voice was thick with arousal._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry keened. “Fuck fuck, Lou,” he rasped._ _ _ _ _ _

______He yelped when Louis suddenly smacked him. Louis smacked him hard and fast, not holding back at all. Harry’s cock was leaking so much that he could feel the wet patch on the pillow._ _ _ _ _ _

______Louis smacked the top of his thighs twice and then ran his hands over his bright pink arse._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh god! So pretty, the prettiest boy in the whole world,” Louis said reverently, leaning forward and biting his arse cheek._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry’s cock jumped and dripped more precum as Louis continued sucking bruises on his arse cheeks. Louis knocked Harry’s knees apart, far enough that he could feel a strain and scraped his teeth on the sensitive skin of Harry’s inner thigh. He bit and sucked gently, making a mark._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry was trembling, and he felt hyperaware, every little sensation feeling more intense, the scrape of Louis’ beard, the whisper of the sheets, and the trickle of sweat down his back._ _ _ _ _ _

______Louis reached over to the side table and took out the brush from the drawer and a condom and lube. He tapped the brush against Harry’s bum._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Louis, hurry up,” Harry whined. His cock was an angry red and dripping steadily. He tried not to grind on the pillow but it was hard. He wanted to come._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I want you to count, and don’t grind on the pillow Harry and don’t touch your cock. You’ll get extra if you do.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry nodded, trying to still his hips._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Words,” Louis snapped._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah, I understand, Lou.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Good. Start counting.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The first smack was to his thigh and Harry jolted. It stung harder than Louis’ hands but he couldn’t help but moan._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You need to count, Hazza.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry flushed. He had completely forgotten to count, too busy revelling in the ache in his bum to remember._ _ _ _ _ _

______“O-one. Sorry.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Keep up, Haz. You’ll get extra if you forget again.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry managed to keep count, though he was slurring by the fifth smack and was incoherent with sobs by the tenth smack. His head was getting cottony and he knew he was close to slipping over the edge. He heard the brush clatter to the floor and he shuddered when Louis draped himself over Harry’s body. Louis cooed in his ear and kissed his temple and stroked his hair until he calmed down._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Do you want some water, love?” Louis asked, reaching over and picking up the bottle on the night stand._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry nodded and sat back on his haunches with Louis’ help, making sure that his sore arse didn’t touch the sheets. He sipped the water and smiled dopily when Louis brushed away his tears. He passed the water to Louis and watched as the movement of Louis’ throat as he drank._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What now?” Harry asked and brought Louis’ hands up to his lips to kiss his knuckles._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Get back on your hands and knees. I’m going to eat you out until you come and then I’m going to fuck you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry shivered at the roughness in Louis’ and turned around, arching his arse up a bit._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Fuck. Look at your bum, baby.” Louis scraped his nails over his bum and pulled his cheeks apart and licked a broad striped over his hole._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry wailed and shook as Louis ate him out, jabbing his tongue in and licked from his balls to his hole and nipped at it. He heard the snick of the lube bottle being opened and then fingers were prodding at his hole and he hissed slightly at the burn of the stretch._ _ _ _ _ _

______Louis’ hand fumbled with the cock ring and he took it off of Harry and a second later found his prostate._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Come for Harry,” Louis said and pressed and rubbed against his prostate relentlessly, his other hand jerking off Harry._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry came with a shout, making a mess and feeling his mind blank out for a second. He whimpered when Louis kept stroking his cock and added another finger._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Fuck, fuck, Lou, I’m sensitive,” Harry grit out, trying to get away from Louis’ hands and the same time trying to push back into his fingers._ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You have to come once more, Hazza,” Louis said as he twisted his fingers, his other hand coming up to tweak Harry’s nipples  
.  
Harry sobbed, and buried his face in the pillow, his arms giving out under him. It felt too much yet too little, his cock still hard and an angry red. 

______“Get up babe, want you to ride me.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry’s limbs felt floppy as Louis helped him get up with gentle hands. Louis dropped the messy pillow on the floor and leaned back against the pillows and rolled a condom on his cock, slicking it up with lube. Then he beckoned Harry towards him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry’s mind felt slow and he moved towards Louis as though his limbs were weighed down and he was walking through honey._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry straddled Louis and picked up his cock and lined it up to his hole. He bit his lip and slowly sank down, inch by inch, trying to get used to the stretch. Harry and Louis moaned aloud in unison when he bottomed out._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry put his hands on Louis’s chest for leverage but Louis slapped his hands away._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hands behind your back.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry laced his hands behind his back and got up using his thigh muscles and slammed down, moaning at how full he felt. He set up a steady pace, his arse stinging when it slapped down against Louis’ hips and his thighs burning with exertion._ _ _ _ _ _

______Louis kept up a steady stream of ‘good boy’ and ‘doing so well’ and ‘gorgeous’. He brought up his hand to play with Harry’s nipple, his other hand knotting in Harry’s hair and pulling._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry cried out and collapsed against Louis’ chest, sobbing, “Lou, please, can’t, please, Lou, wanna come.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hush, love. I’ve got you.” Louis flipped them over and started pounding into him. “You were so good, love. Did so well,” he whispered in his ears._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry shouted when Louis found his prostate and started fucking into him at a brutal pace, his hands still pulling at his hair. Harry felt weightless, only anchored to the ground by Louis, his mind soft and fuzzy and warm._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry bucked into Louis’ hand when he starting jerking him off, concentrating on the head. He came with a whimper, his mouth slack, his body flopping back into the bed. Louis stilled above him and bit the spot where Harry’s neck met his shoulders as he came._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry floated in the warmth of his mind for some time, coming back down gently to Louis’ whispered praise in his ear. He smiled his dopey frog smile, as Louis called it, at him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Are you with me, love?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“That was fantastic,” Harry said, leaning up to kiss Louis but his aim was off and he got Louis’ chin. It didn’t matter. Louis had a very nice, stubbled chin._ _ _ _ _ _

______Louis giggled and kissed his nose. Harry felt warmth bloom in his chest._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Roll over. I have to put lotion on your bum.” Louis said and tucked a lock of Harry’s hair behind his ear._ _ _ _ _ _

__________Harry looked down at his chest. Louis must have cleaned him up while he was out. He rolled over with a soft groan. His muscles felt pleasantly sore.  
Louis hummed as he massaged the lotion on his bum and Harry felt his eyes getting heavy. Louis had a beautiful voice, soothing and calm. He should be a singer or something. Harry’s fuzzy thoughts dissolved to static as he fell asleep.  
\----------------  
Harry woke up to Louis prodding his stomach. He groaned and flopped on his stomach but Louis just clambered up his back and started blowing in his ears. 

______“Alright! Alright! I’m up,” Harry grumbled and yawned and rolled over on his back, hissing the moment his bum touched the mattress. Fuck, Louis spanked hard._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Wake up, Rip Van Winkle! Pizza awaits us!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ugh. I can’t believe you woke me up for that,” Harry complained though he did feel ravenous at the mention of food._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I couldn’t sleep because your stomach was growling so loudly that I felt some ancient beast had woken up,” Louis sniffed._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey! It did not.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“It did too.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______That was it. Harry jumped on Louis with a growl and started tickling him. Louis shrieked and tried to buck Harry off but Harry was bigger and he soon pinned down Louis’ hands above his head. Louis looked so so cute with his fluffy hair and his bright eyes that he couldn’t bring himself to tickle torture him. Instead he kissed him soft and slow._ _ _ _ _ _

______The moment was broken by Louis’ stomach growling loudly. Harry honked out a loud laugh, laughing harder at the affronted look on Louis’ face._ _ _ _ _ _

______“The things I have to put up with,” Louis huffed and was about to flounce off but Harry scooped him up and carried him to the kitchen._ _ _ _ _ _

______When Harry set him down, he could see that Louis was flustered. Louis tried to shrug it off, saying, “Nice show of caveman skills, Harold.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I know you get all flustered by big, strong men, Lewis,” Harry grinned then squawked when Louis slapped his chest._ _ _ _ _ _

______They laughed and teased each other while Louis heated up his pizza, Harry opting to eat it cold. Louis looked horrified._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You and your alien pizza eating ways aren’t allowed here, Harold. This is a respectable and honourable house.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry giggled and sat down on Louis’ lap to eat, Louis feeding him the mushrooms from his pizza. They watched shitty reality T.V as they ate and Louis shook his pizza at the T.V when one of the contestants did something stupid._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry was in love with him. It didn’t come as a shock, of course. He had known, at the back of his mind that he was falling hard for this ridiculous boy for a long time. As he watched Louis chew his pizza with a suspicious frown on his face, waiting for another contestant to do something stupid, Harry couldn’t keep it in anymore._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I love you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Louis’ head snapped towards him and he stared at Harry with wide eyes, his mouth full with pizza. He looked like a startled chipmunk._ _ _ _ _ _

______Louis chewed fiercely and swallowed before looking at Harry, a frown on his face._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry tensed, about to get off his lap. Maybe it was too soon; maybe Louis didn’t feel the same, maybe-_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I love you too, you dick. I can’t believe you told me this when I’m naked with grease all over my fingers,” Louis said, pinching Harry’s hips with his greasy fingers._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You scared me for a minute! You’re awful!” Harry said and plucked the plate away from Louis and kept it on the coffee table before pouncing on him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You could have picked a moment where I was a bit more graceful! I’m gonna get back at you. Just you wait.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry stilled. “Maybe you should get back at me now,” he said, voice suggestive_ _ _ _ _ _

______Louis looked back at him with a hungry stare. “Maybe I should.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry scrambled up and sprinted to the bedroom, Louis hot on his heels. Harry had it so good. He had a man with a big bum, a big cock and a big heart._ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
